The embodiment of the present invention of the eyelash guard relates to disposable eye makeup shields for use in the cosmetic field as a skin, eyes, and eyelash protector from excess eye makeup falling thereon during application.
The area around the eyes is critical in the field of any cosmetic manipulations. The application of eye makeup is the most difficult, complex and lengthy part of all beautifying procedures. That is why the application of mascara on eyelashes, and eye shadows on eyelids, never can be perfect without the use of a protective shield behind the eyelashes. Such misapplication causes a user to appear old and tired from eye makeup smears. A mirror with small magnification reveals that small drops of mascara and eye shadow's powder disperse under eyes, on the nose bridge and on the cheekbone area. Such dispersal can be perceived as dark clogged pores. An attempt to remove eye makeup smudges, results in unattractive shadows under the eyes and/or eye or skin irritation. In addition, it ruins the consuming and meticulous work of a camouflage of dark circles and bags under the eyes by skin tone facial makeup. Specifically, every cosmetic specialist knows that the breakage of a layer made by a concealer, foundation, and dry powder is impossible to patch. The user must spend precious time to remove makeup and reapply it again to achieve excellent results. The follow-on stress, frustration and anxiety rob precious time.
During the eyelash tinting procedure, when permanent black dye is applied on eyelashes, and eyelashes are pressed to the skin without the support behind eyelashes, permanent discoloration of the skin occurs. As a result, the recipient needs to wait for a week until the damaged epidermis sheds and new and clean skin cells grow.
During an eye makeup removal procedure, the eyelashes must be cleaned by pressing them against the skin resulting in residual black mascara rubbing off around the eye area, and as a result, requires more cleaning. It is a well-known fact that daily application of harsh chemicals, such as alkaline soaps or mascara removal solutions, on unprotected delicate and sensitive skin around eyes may cause the irritation of the eyes and eyelids, skin damage, premature aging, wrinkles, dryness, pigmentation and loss of eyelashes. The skin pigmentation may also be caused by micro makeup particles of black or dark shades of the eye makeup penetrating into the dermis; these problems can be avoided with the protective shield such as the eyelash guard.
Several different devices have been proposed to assist in the application and/or removal of eye makeup. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,814 issued to Burke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,142 issued to Karafilis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,170 issued to Kassai; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,658 issued to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0255971 issued to Houghton; U.S. Pat. No. D536,129 issued to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,232 issued to Braun. All of these plastic handheld mascara protectors are supposed to be held under the angle to the eye. However, they can slide from hands and damage the eye. The coverage of those devices is too small and too smooth to protect the skin from falling eye shadow's fine powder. Such tools that feature smooth plastic surfacing, allow mascara to permeate beneath the device, or it sticks to the skin, breaking the under-eye makeup coverage. All these devices are made for use in very limited applications. It is impossible to use handhold shields during eyelash extension procedures, eyelash tinting or permanent makeup tattooing, where a specialist must use both hands. These devices are not made for use in public facilities because they are not disposable and are not able to have a proper sterilization.
Other type of protective shields are made from paper or fabric. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D533,302 issued to Luciano; U.S. Pat. No. D461,278 issued to Takechi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,624 issued to Kobe; U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,540 issued to Erickson. The coverage of these devices is too small and requires a lot of hand holding. All of these devices are made for use in limited applications.
Some eye makeup protectors on the market today have adhesive materials positioned directly under the eyes to hold them in place, for example U.S. 20090151744 A1 by Villanueva is of this type. This area, directly under the eyes, is precisely where the face has its most delicate and thinnest skin. Repeated use of any kind of adhesive materials on this kind of skin causes excessive skin exfoliation and skin irritation. Moreover, stickers will break the previously placed makeup coverage that was under the eyes.
The following devices are not invented to protect around the eye area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D499,509 issued to Hiroi; U.S. Pat. No. D426,019 issued to Acki; U.S. Pat. No. D487,942 issued to Hiroi; U.S. Pat. No. D423,712 issued to Acki. These are gauze facial mask sheets to use for skin treatments as compresses saturated in skin care products: cream-masks, lotions, serums and paraffin applications.
Following devices are not invented to protect around the eye area. For example, U.S 20040231694 A1 by Rosenblatt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,190 Hirzel; JP No. 07-209068 A by Kokuni; KR 10-2007-0025158 A by Kim; KR 20-0294053 Y1 by Tarae International Co, LTD. These are perforated eyebrow applicator templates intended for simulated eyebrow application. They are not proposed for protection of the skin from smears during application of eye makeup (mascara, eye shadow) on eyelashes and/or lower eyelids. The eyebrow templates are unable to mold tightly under eyelashes to maximize closeness to the roots of the eyelashes and the precise lining over the skin under eyelashes. The middle part of the eyebrow templates have been cut far over the nose bridge, making it impossible to incorporate the metal element within these devices to enable it to firmly settle over the nose bridge, as the eyelash guard does. In addition, the design features of the eyelash guard allows it to be adjusted to the any size, shape and position of the eyes; to be used as a mechanism that enables bringing the device precisely dose to the roots of eyelashes; and as a fastening element. Eyebrow templates are not designed to utilize all these features. In addition, the securing mechanism of eyebrow applicator templates is an elastic headband, whereas the eyelash guard fastens to the user's face by two elastic ear loops, conforming to the user's ears.